Love's Strange Timing
by Writingcrazy1984
Summary: A single volunteer on the out skirts of Cape Town, helping Russian refugees get food and help the WHO with their medical needs. What amazing journey is about to happen? Can fairy tales still come true today? Read on to find out...
1. Chapter 1

**~~Chapter 1~~**

The time in Russia has gotten so much worse, that Russian and Ukrainian citizens has started to flee their countries to South Africa. The war between Russia and Ukraine has gone from bad to worse in a matter of weeks and now South Africa has become a safe haven for all who seek safety. Now the already culture rich country is more divers then before with the Russian's coming over here by the plane loads full. The Russians is just all over the country now. Since the big plane of Malaysia airways have been shot down, on 19 July 2014. Things have taken a turn for the worse. Full out war is going on in Russia and the Ukraine. South Africa is becoming a safe way house for refugees from their warring countries. We have Israel citizen staying here just next door to us and they are all such wonderful people and very quite neighbors.

I was on a two weeks volunteer trip to Cape Town, I'm in a small town on the Cape Town coast called, Gouw Ritz. I was busy handing out food to the hungry Russian community, when this tall man walked up to me and asked me a couple of questions. His very thick Russian accent is a very big give away.

'Afternoon, I'm Nadine van den Heaver. What is your name?' I asked as a new face walked up the line in the queue for hot food, we are handing out.

'Danila Kozlovsky.' The tall man finally spoke to me.

'Danila as in Danila the actor?'

'I was an actor, Miss Van den Heaver. But yes like in the actor.' He said sounding very sad.

'I am really sorry what happened to your country. Come sit I'll get us something to drink.'

'Spasibo.' He said, meaning thank you in Russian. Just something I was forced to learn, working among the Russian refugees. In a strange way it is a beautiful yet strange language, but we struck up a conversation in my broken Russian. He saw I was really trying and then switched to English for me. It is was really nice of him.

'So how come you ended up out here?' I asked more out of pure burning curiosity than anything else.

'I was still cooking breakfast one morning when someone in my building ran like a crazy mad man around our building warning everyone about the approaching missiles on our building and well most of us got out okay. So since I had nothing anymore anyway I went straight from my now bombed apartment building and got on the first available flight to South Africa.' I rubbed his forearm to show my sympathy for him. Really nothing more than that at all.

'I am so sorry. Do you still have family in Russia?'

'Yes, but they are all in a concentration camp on the border between Russia and the Ukraine.'

'Oh, my. I am really sorry.'

'How come you're working in a soup kitchen on the out skirts of Cape Town then being somewhere else?' This time he asked me.

'I love working with people. It is hard sometime, but it is all worth it. I'll be here for another 2 weeks then I'll have to fly back to Johannesburg.'

'Johannesburg? As in, what do you call it here. Ga-gauteng.'

'Yes, it is indeed in Gauteng and yes it is that Johannesburg. Why do you ask?'

'You are so at ease here, I thought you were a local resident.'

'I really long to stay in Cape Town but Johannesburg is where all the work are in South Africa.'

'Work?'

'Yes, I am a secretary for a real estate company up there and I have a standard arrangement with my boss to fly down here once a month to come, and help out in the soup kitchen here.'

'It sounds like you have a very kind and caring heart.'

'Oh, I don't know about that, but I try and help where I can.' I said blushing a little. We drank our nice hot coffee as the tent calmed down as everyone ate their lunch.

'Well, I think you have a kind and caring heart.'

'Thank you.' I said then had to excuse myself, because I have some more work to do. He asked that we meet tomorrow again and I agreed to it.

Wow. I talked to an international actor that is hiding out here. How lucky am I? Come on Nadine focus on your tasks. I got busy and I would feel eyes on me as I was starting on tonight's dinner for the 850 people here and the numbers still keep growing. I would look up and saw Danila's eye's on me. The thought of him watching me made me blush even more than usual.

After I got the food going with the other volunteers, I ran to my second shift where I volunteer in the medical tent where I help the WHO with assisting with patients. I help this very sick Turkish woman to her feet when she almost passed out in my arms when a strong tall figure came out of nowhere and caught the woman and carried her for me to a nearby bed. I looked up and it was Danila. What is it about him? Is he following me around now? Creepy stalker, much.

'Thank you so much for helping. She is so weak.' I said looking up at him when he stood up again.

'You're welcome. See you tomorrow.' He said smiled at me turned around and walked off.

'Of course see you tomorrow.' I said and tend to the sick woman. What is his deal? Later on I got so busy with the sick that I haven't noticed where the time has gone. I looked up and Dr Landman told me to go home and rest. So I did, following doctors orders I walked the few meters to my room I rent when I am here on volunteer business. The people I rent from are so great, they even offer to cook for me when I am here but I keep on telling them that it is really not necessary but would rather let them wash and iron my clothes when I am with them.

The next day I was working a double shift at the food tent. The afternoon arrived and the lunch crowd arrived and sure as I am breathing Danila was in the line again watching me work. When it was his time to be served I smiled warmly at him as I do with everyone and he told me in Russian he is keeping a seat for me to join him. I finally finish up the lunch crowd and walked over to where Danila was sitting and waiting for me.

'So you work in here and you assist in the medical tent?'

'Yes, I do. What do you do with yourself during the day?' Thinking of him and how he can start making something with his amazing talent he has in acting.

'I just help out around the place we stay in, like working in the garden and driving people to the closes village. Why?'

'How would like to act again?' His head snap up when I mentioned it to him .

'You think they will let me, even though I am a refugee in your country?'

'I don't know but it is at least worth a try, don't you think?'

'I guess.' He said and his face fell again.

'The big studios are all up in Johannesburg, our filming industry is relatively established and I know they are always looking for new talent.'

'Do you think it just might work?' He sat up in his chair.

'You don't know, but I have faith that it just might work.'

'Nadine, you really are a remarkable woman.'

'Thank you, but it not at all me.' I said with a smile. Leaving it there. He farrows his brows at me cocking his head to one side. Darn it, he is gorgeous. How can one man be this hot and still be legal, I thought to myself. I loved all his movies he has done in Russia and looking at him now he is even more yummy in the flesh.

I cleared our plates and excused myself after we ate so I can get back to work as my second shift will start in a few minutes. Danila haven't left and I had to concentrate on my tasks in front of me. More sad, news reached us as one of my co-volunteer informed us that a ground strike missiles from the Ukraine side had just whipped out a concentration camp on the border. There are absolutely no survivors. With this terrible sad news I slowly walked over to Danila kneel-ed beside him. With tears running down my face I finally looked up at him and he just looked at me so heartfelt.

'What is it?'

'It's about your family.'

'What about them?'

'Ukraine has launched a ground missiles strike and it whipped out a concentration camp on the border. I am so- so sorry.'

'What! No?' He yelled and fell on his knees beside me, with his face buried in his hands he cried out openly and I just held him as best I could. After what I thought must be a good half an hour of him crying. He looked up at me.

'There- there must be survivors?'

'I am really sorry but there were none.' More tears ran down his face and then he got up and stomped off out of the food tent. I just looked after him and as my heart goes out for him and how he must feel. Looking at him as he walked off I wanted to go with him and comfort him. I rushed with my duties and asked one of my friends here at the food tent to cover for me, as I got out of my apron and hair net and ran after Danila in the direction he took off in. Two hours of searching I finally found him sitting on a rock on the beach. Looking out over the ocean as he was still crying. I walked up to him and he double take when he saw me approaching him.

'What are you doing here Nadine?'

'I came to check if you are okay?'

'I don't know if I will ever be okay again. I just lost my parents and my two brothers all in one swoop.'

'I am really sorry for your loss. Is there anything I can do for your?'

'Not at the moment but as soon as I think of something I will let you know.'

'Good. I'll be waiting.' I said then turned to leave to return to my duties I still have, when he caught my hand. I was shocked at the contact. I looked from our hands to his amazing eyes, it almost took my breath away.

'Please wait. Stay with me awhile please.' He said looking straight at me.

'Oh, okay.' Then joined him on the rock he was sitting on. I rubbed his back as we both just looked out over the ocean. It was about an hour later when we slowly walked back. We were walking and just took in the scenery when I didn't watch where I was going and stepped right into a hole in the ground and twisted my ankle. Hopping around and almost near tears because of the pain I am in. He just casually scooped me up in his arms and carried me to the medical tent.

Dr Landman, looked at my ankle and said it looks more broken then twisted. He put my food in a cast and told me to go home and rest it. I gave Mandy my volunteer supervisor my doctor's note and she and my other friends all told me to rest my leg in the air to bring the swelling down. So I hopped my way to my rental room. Danila made sure I was settled okay, then left to go back to where he stayed. With a heavy heart I saw him leave. He only left after my medication took effect.

I fell asleep and dream't of him. Where we are back in Johannesburg and my whole family like and love Danila. Then my dream just got better where he asked me to marry him. This must be the drugs talking I thought as I woke up and it was still dark out. It is 4AM and I got up and got ready for the day at the Medical tent this morning and then I work the evening shift at the food tent again. I was dressed and ready for the day and head out once I was done. I walked the short distance to the medical tent and started working with Dr Engelbrecht.

I love her she has such kind and loving bed side manner. Not that I don't love my uncle Dr Landman. Yes, he is my uncle, that is how I found out about this volunteer position. The heat was starting to set in for the day and the people started to stream in. By midday I was bummed and really tired but I kept going. Cherries that will take over from me arrived and I rushed hopping to the food tent, and boy was it crowded and my foot smarted a lot.

I did not see Danila after everyone was served. We cleaned up and started on dinner for the hungry crowd. We were about to serve dinner when Danila walked up to the tent and I was stunned to see him. He looked a bit better then the last time I saw him. The few people that were ahead of him, we served first and when it was time so we can serve him, he walked right up to me.

'Afternoon, Danila. How are you doing today?' I asked him with a smile like I do with everyone.

'I have been okay relatively, thank you for asking.' He said took his food and walked off. That was strange. I continued to serve the crowd in front of me and kept my eyes on Danila ever so often. I served the last girl and ran of where I last saw Danila sat and when I got to the place he just sat in he was gone. I ran as best as I could with my broken ankle, searching for him. I went to the beach and he was not there. So after a while I went back to the food tent and help clean up and then went home. I was still walking up to where I stay at, when he walked up to me.

'I was waiting for you.' He said.

'For me why?'

'May I travel with you to Johannesburg?'

'But of course you may. I usually take the train back, that why we still travel for two days and see the breath taking country side.'

'Sound's perfect.'

'Would you like to come in for some coffee?'

'Yes, please.' He said a little too eagerly. I made us some coffee and we just sat around looking at each other. This feels like it is getting really awkward, yet it feels okay not to say anything.

'This is lovely coffee.' He said to break the silence.

'Thank you, I'm a coffee lover. I love all sorts of coffees and I like them strong.'

'Interesting, I would have never taken you for a big coffee lover.'

'Really? What did you think of me then?' The question is out there before I could stop myself and now I want to kick myself for it.

'I think you're an amazing woman that is a pure flawless diamond in the rough and with enough polishing you can light up this dark world with your inner beauty.' He said and I was floored by his responds. No one not even my family has said such things to me ever. How can one man that only knew me for three days say that to a stranger.

'I am really nothing special. Just a volunteer and a hard working secretary. Nothing more than the next girl, really.'

'I don't really believe that?'

'What do you believe then?'

'I believe you can be so much more then you give yourself credit for.' His words made me blush bright red. I finish my coffee and then we spend the rest of the night talking. It was near 3 in the AM when he finally left.

I took a bath and got dressed in a set of clean clothes. Slept for an hour and then head back to the medical tent. It was busy so early in the morning. In the early afternoon I took off to go back to my room because I only had a morning shift and off for the rest of the day. I was half way to my place when Danila ran up to me where I was hopping back to my place.

'Let me give you a hand.' He said and without another word, scoop me up in his arms.

'You do this a lot, you know.'

'Do what?'

'Carrying me around, I really can walk.'

'With that swollen leg of yours. No I don't think so.' We arrived at the place I stay at, and he carried me in and sat me down on the couch.

'Thank you.'

'You're welcome. So what did you do today?' He asked me sitting down opposite me.

'I help a very sick little girl get some help and she had to be admitted, and then I just help where I'm needed.'

'Shame, I hope she'll be okay. Sounds like you had a busy day.'

'Yes it was. And what have you done today?'

'Not much, and it is driving me insane.'

'Well I am here another full week and then I'll be heading back to Johannesburg.'

'Oh, okay. I wanted to give the travel agency a call today. Waite here I am just going to get my phone in my room. I'll be right back.' I said and hopped off to my room. I got my phone and rang Romanda at the travel agency to book another spot for Danila. She only have one double suite open on the train I am on and I took it. I am okay with sharing. I was walking back to the living room where Danila was waiting for me and got off the phone with Romanda and told him I booked us a double suite on the train. He was just happy and gave me a hug then left after another cup of coffee. I am really starting to like him more and more. Snap out of it Nadine, how will he ever fall for a woman such as yourself. Hey, I have just the same odds as any other woman out there. I argued with myself.

Over the course of the next week we both got inseparable around the volunteer station and only started to scratch the surface of our growing friendship. The last Friday I helped till around ten AM and I drove the two of us with my rental car to the nearest train station and they showed us to our suite. It was rather nice better than the one I usually take. We got settled in for our two day trip and the train slowly took off. I was so tired, I just lay down and fell asleep. Leaving Danila to do whatever he so see fit. Our journey back was a great one. I told him where we are and what the places are called and he just enjoyed the scenery. As for me the company was sure better this time around then the last 8 months.


	2. Chapter 2

**~~Chapter 2~~**

We arrived back at Johannesburg station and we got to my car I left there safely with guards, and we drove to my townhouse. I got our laundry in the washing machine and we got settled. I show Danila to the guest room and he got his things settled in the closets, drawers and bathroom. I made us something light to eat and drink just before we go to bed any way.

The next morning I was back at work and quickly typed out a nice thick CV for Danila and gave it to him when I returned that evening from work.

'Thank you, for helping me.'

'You're welcome and I really want to help. You are a really talented actor and you need to use what the great Lord gave you.'

'That's what my mama used to say to me and my brothers.'

'You miss them a lot?'

'Yes I do.'

'I can see it in your eyes.' I said as he looked down at his shoes as to hide his face from me so not to see him crying. 'Look I know personally how it feels to lose ones parents. My mother is also no longer with me and my daddy is in a nursing home.' I told him a little of my past.

'I am sorry to hear about your mother.'

'Thank you. My kid sister and I we keep the family business going.'

'So your job is to keep the family business running?'

'Yes, it is.'

'That is so nice of you two to do that.'

'Thanks. I think so to, but it was something we got from up high to continue what our parents has started. My sister is really a great animation artist. She helps out small animation companies while we work during the day. I always wanted to be a fashion designer and I do draw for certain fashion houses here in South Africa.'

'What? May I see some of the things you are working on?'

'Sure, let me show you.' I said and we walked over to my table in the living room.

'They- they are great why don't you do this full time you'll make so much more money then you are currently making.'

'I know the thing is I don't have the qualifications to do this on a full time scale and you have to have your textile design qualifications. Beside if I do decide to do this full time or study full time I would miss my people in Gouw Ritz too much. I have grown so close to them that I will be heartbroken not seeing them the way I do now.' I explained.

'So you would rather life between two cities and work the way you do?'

'Yes, I guess that is how it looks for now.' I looked at the clock and it was almost 10PM.

'Oh, my goodness, they will be here any minute.'

'Who?' He asked as I got more bread out of the fridge and made a heap of sandwiches and wrapped them in sandwich wax paper and then in cling wrap with a chocolate treat with a small fruit juice. 20 Sandwiches and bottles of fruit juice. I loaded everything on the two trays.

'Come and see for yourself.' We walked outside into the dark but the street lights were on so it was not completely dark out. We carried out the two trays and my 20 homeless friends came around for their evening food and juice meals. Danila just looked at me all stunned.

'Jacques did Gail feed you guys like I asked her this time.' I asked one of my homeless friends through the palisades.

'Yes, she did.'

'Good because I gave her money to take care of you guys.'

'Jacques this is Danila, he is from Russia and I'm helping him to get back on his feet.' I explained.

'Nice to meet you Danila, I'm Jacques Venter.'

'It is real nice to meet you Jacques.' Danila said shaking his hand without any sign of him being grossed out but how dirty Jacques was. The rest of the homeless guys finally arrived and they took their meals and left again. Back to their box houses on the street. Something that people don't get is, when the first financial crisis hit South Africa, it hit us all harder then we all realized and these homeless men all used to have families and great jobs. Some of them even have a professors degree behind his name and I know of two who used to be great medical surgeons.

Till their practices folded in the economy collapse then when the second financial crisis hit more people where effected. It is all so sad I have to say. That is when I decided to start volunteering when I heard of all the overseas refugees that has started to arrive in Cape Town but it all really started when I was really board one night and decided to walk the streets of Boksburg and found all these men on the streets.

I walked with them a lot and I manage to find a sponsor for Bibles and I got them each a Bible and they study the Bible day in and day out. I think they know the word of God better than any professional preacher I know today. Making us stand in vain most of the time when they would minister to me. After I got them all saved two years ago.

When we finally got back inside. We got ready for bed and after I took a bath, I had my prayer session. Danila heard me and came to sit with me, he just listened as I pray for two hours then we went to bed. The next morning I drove Danila to meet with a couple of producers in the big city of Johannesburg. Two of the seven producers we met want to hire Danila.

One of the producers is from a big soap opera in South Africa called; "7de Laan". But I stopped watching it a long time ago and would rather have Danila use his talents in more constructive way then a silly soap opera. Let's face it most of the time it is all so cheesy and plain right immoral. Danila's really hoping for the second producer as well, he is more focused on the South African film industry then TV acting. I so pray he gets it, for his sake just to get him back on his feet.

We head back home I dropped him off at home and I went to work. I got all my heaped up work back up to date. I went home late and was so surprised when I arrived home, Danila already started on dinner for the two of us. So now that I have so much time on my hands, I sat down and finished about four sketches for Nathaniel to choose from, he is one of the designer I design for. I work for three companies as a freelance designer.

We ate dinner and after dinner we got busy on the homeless men's dinner sandwiches. I quickly drive to the super market and bought 20 half litres milk cartons and some more juice and drinking yogurt for the next few days. I arrived back and Danila had a rather big smile on his face.

'What just happened?'

'You remember producer number two, the guy called Michael Haynes?' He asked me all happy.

'Yes, the one we both rooted for.'

'Yes, that one. He just called me and told me he is sending me a script tomorrow and that they are starting auditions on Monday. At the studios call Robert and Haynes in a town called Benoni.'

'Yes, I know where that is. Oh, I am so happy for you.' I said and gave him a hug. We cleaned up and I returned to my designs till it was time for us to meet with our homeless friends outside. They all came and we hand out their meals and milk drinks. Again after my shower, I got dressed for bed and had my prayer session, but tonight Danila prayed with me. Okay, this can work out well.

He thanked God for the opportunity He is giving him to get work here in South Africa. Tonight out prayer session went over two hours and it was great. We went to bed and our whole routine settled in. Danila received his script and is learning his lines over and over. I worked on my designs while he learned his lines over and over in the same room I was in. It was so nice listening to him work.

Sunday night we came back from church and was on our way home when he asked me a bunch of questions church related. I answered him as truthfully as I could. Monday came and we drove him off to the studios in Benoni. I knew this will be a whole day thing and I sat in the car waiting for him. It was about 3PM in the afternoon when Danila finally returned to where I was waiting in the car. He got the part he wanted. I was so extremely happy for him and we took off to my office and I done my work that was on my desk.

It was about six in the evening when we got back home. We made some dinner for the two of us and got busy on the other guys dinner packages. Tonight I made them small subs with roast beef and delicious mustard. We hand it out and afterward an hour of prayer I was done and so tired I could barely keep my eyes open. Danila left to go watch some TV and I went to bed. After all it is half his place to since he is staying with me. His film shooting starts on Wednesday.

With him now settled with a paying job, he asked me to help him get a bank account going for him so I did.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~oOo~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Two months pass and they are very hard at work with the new film. He started to pitch in at home with the decent pay they are starting to pay him, he was about half way done with his first film when two more scripts started to arrive for him to work through, and so it started for him. I am just glad he got to work again. He later came to me and he told me he will be moving out and closer to work. With a heavy heart I let him go. He would phone me from time to time to let me know how he was doing.

I was at the volunteer station very busy when he surprised me and everyone with a visit in his really busy acting schedule he has now. What was really sad was he didn't even looked in my direction while he was at the volunteer station. I would go to my room at night and just cry my eyes out. It hurts really hurts a ton. Then the next day I would square my shoulders and but up my brave face and just wish my time to be over so I can get out of here to get back to my home.

I feel so used and dirty thinking of how he just used me to get himself where he wanted to be. Do I really need someone like him in my life anyway. No. No, I don't and that is why I would stay single rather then get involved with someone at the moment. So I worked really- really hard to get over Danila. He stopped calling all together after a while.


	3. Chapter 3

**~~Chapter 3~~**

Eight years went by and everywhere I look, I would just see Danila's face everywhere. I stopped watching his films because it hurts too much to go see them. Seeing him in the arms of countless woman. I sold my townhouse and moved to another part of town, just so I won't have the memories of him in my townhouse any more. So I bought a nice home in a security complex with my own pool. I finally started studying through long distance learning with the University of Cape Town. I am only one test away from getting my diploma in fashion designing. My sister and her husband Jaylyn, will be attending my graduation.

I graduated with honor colors and with the help of my sister, I opened my own boutique. I got so much work streaming in from all over that I could hardly keep up.

Five more years went by and my own business is booming with my boutiques in all the major cities around South Africa. I have been displaying my clothing lines and bridal gowns at the Jo-burg (Johannesburg) fashion week and as well as the Durban and Cape Town fashion weeks, for the past 4 years. And my business is booming even more. Then one day I sat in my office working hard when I received out of nowhere an invitation to a premier of one of Danila's movies.

He has never done anything like this before at all. What is he playing at? I stuck the invite on my fridge at home and go about my business. The invite said the premier is in two months. I so want to ignore it completely. Why care about me now after 13 years? All my old feelings for him hit me all over again and I was soon in tears again. This hurts more now than the first time around. According to the news he found himself some hot girlfriend a super model of all things. So why ask me to be at his premier then. I really don't understand.

That night I curled up in a ball and cried myself to sleep. I was not even up yet the next morning when the door bell rang. I shrug on a robe and ran down the stairs to answer the door. I open the door and it was Danila with a bunch of flowers in his hands.

'Hello.' He said with a cute smile on his face.

'Morning. How can I help you?' I asked folding my arms across my chest. He just looked at me and then to the floor and after a while back up to me.

'Have you received my invitation?'

'Yes, I have and I don't know if I would be able to make it.'

'Oh.' He said and hand me the flowers.

'Thank you. What are you doing here?' He looked up and finally notice I have been crying.

'You've been crying, are you okay?' He asked me and I could see he wanted to cup my face.

'I have and would be fine. You haven't answered my question yet.'

'I'm here to ask you…' he looks so nerves. Good make him work for it. 'I want you back in my life, Nadine.'

'What you got to be kidding me right? I help you out and you just push me away just so easily. What will prevent you from doing that again in the future?'

'I am sorry about that and the way I hurt you. I feel so bad about everything.' He said and looked so guilty. Don't fall for it Nadine, he is a really good actor and he is just playing you.

'How can I trust anything you say to me?'

'Please let me make good on my word, please. Just give me a chance.' Well he does sound sincere. So I decided to give him a chance. I finally invited him into my house and we had some coffee after I got dressed.

'So how are things with you and your super model girlfriend?'

'What? What supermodel girlfriend?'

'The media said something about you having a super model girlfriend.'

'I never dated anyone since we parted ways, I haven't even had one night stands.'

'What are you saying?'

'That I have been only working my butt off to make a name for myself again and for the past ten years I have only wanted you back in my life.'

'How can I believe you?'

'You're right I gave you no way of trusting me, but please let me prove it to you.'

'How?'

'By coming with me to the premier as a start. It will be a blast.' He continued as a small smile spread across his face.

'Very well, I'll go to the premier with you then.'

'Thank you, you will love it.'

'Baby steps, Kozlovsky, baby steps.'

'Sorry, yes baby steps.' He said with a shy smile and pulled me closer to him and gave me a hug. Oh how long have I longed for these arms to wrap around me like this.

'So tell me something Nadine, why did you cry?'

'I cried myself to sleep last night when I read all the media articles of you and super model girl.'

'So you where crying over me then?' I just nod my head and hung it in shame. He lifted my chin and looked into my gray eyes.

'You'll never have to cry again, this I can promise you.' My cell rang and it was my father's old age home. My father had a bad heart attack last night and is in critical condition in the hospital nearby. Danila drove me while I cried uncontrollably.

'It's okay, he will be okay.'

'You don't know that.' I said through sobs. We reached the hospital and my sister Janine with her husband was already there. She too was crying like me. Jaylyn my sister's husband just comforted her, like Danila was comforting me. Dad was laying in the intensive care unit. His doctor came to say he is not doing well at all and that we need to spend as much time with him as we can before it might be too late. Danila just took me in his arms and let me cry on his chest.

My sister and I went in leaving the men outside. I looked daddy over and he is so cold and pale it is a big shock to my system and I had to ran out again and past where the men were talking till I got to stand outside in the sun. Maggie my right hand help, called me to find out where I am today. I gave her the load down with my dad and she understood and told me not to worry about anything at the company and just concentrate on my father. It was really nice of her. Danila ran after me when he saw me rush pass him.

'Oh, I just couldn't look at him he- he look so horrible.' I explained to Danila when he pulled me into his arms.

'He will get better.'

'I don't know. He look so pale and he felt so cold.' He just held me in his arms. After a while he took my hand and we walked back in and he went with me to see my father. I had to swallow back the lump in my throat. Oh daddy. The volunteer center phoned me and I told them I can only come down when my father is better. They understood and wished us all the best. Days turned into weeks with my father being in a sedated state in hospital. One night when Danila and I just got home from the hospital, they phoned and said my father just blew out his last breath.

I sunk to the floor on the spot where I stood and blabber out all my heartache. Danila saw this and pulled me off the cold tile floor and into his arms. Gosh I am so tired. Living between your work place and a hospital for almost 30 days can wear any one out. I can see Danila was tired to. He has been with me through this whole ordeal with my dad and not once have he complained about anything, but was so super supportive. I don't think I would have been able to do it without him at all.

Between my sister and me with our men at our side we got the funeral arrange in place in no time at all. We are having dad's burial tomorrow. I have never in my whole life felt so sad then this moment right now. It is the saddest time for both me and my sister. Laying in bed with Danila as he just held me in his arms helps so much.

'Thank you.' I said through a sniff of tears.

'For what angel?'

'For being so great and supportive and wonderful. Thank you. You really have no idea how much it really means to me having you here.'

'And there is no other place I would rather want to be then right here.' He said and kissed my hair. I wrapped my one arm around his waist and gave him a one arm hug where we lay in the dark. We both finally fell asleep. I was just so tired that I went straight into sweet dream land.

**********************************oOo************************************

The funeral went over smoothly and quickly. I was kind of glad that it was over quickly. I just don't want to drag out dad's death any longer than it already has. Now we have the premier this Saturday and I have designed my own dress. I am having a fitting in an hour. I was working on my new line for the Johannesburg Mercedes-Benz fashion week that will be held at the Santon Convention center. When I got a wonderful surprise in my now, new office and this time I am the CEO, of Luxury House of Design. It was Danila, he came to surprise me with lunch in my office. This is really nice.

'What are you working on?' He asked walking over to me.

'Our new line for fashion week. Do you like it?' I asked him as I showed him my sketches.

'Yes they are all very beautiful. Come now our lunch is getting cold.' He said but he was acting so strangely.

'Okay. Are you okay, love? You look a little out of sorts.'

'Yes, I am perfectly fine. I got a bunch of new scripts to work through.'

'Oh, baby I am so very happy for you.' We ate our lunch and then he left when they brought in my dress for me to do the last fitting. It fits like a glove and it is a dress I don't think anyone would be able to miss. Don't worry it is not at all a awful "lady Gaga" meat dress. I do believe there is still something called class and taste. No, my dress is a floor length red dress that hugs my body perfectly in all the right places and it looks like your flying when you walk in it. I was driving home and Danila's strange behavior hit me all over again.

I'm going through everything in my head of our relationship, it can't be our relationship that he want to break up with me is it? Now if we do split up I will be crushed beyond repair. No, Nadine you can't think like that. I arrived home and he was busy in the garden mowing the lawn. Oh, my giddy aunt, he even makes sweat look like a fashion item. Damn it he is so hot. Wait a minute. He is mowing the lawn? Why? We have garden service that does that on a weekly basis. I got out of my car and he looked up at me and then he smiles at me. How can you not go weak at the knees when he smiles like that. I am such a lucky girl to have all of him to myself.

'Hello.'

'Hey. You look so beautiful in that outfit.'

'Thank you. Why are you mowing the lawn, love? We have garden service that does this.'

'Yes, they left a message said they have a big family crisis and they can't make it this week. So I decided to jump in and do it for us.'

'Awe, thank you so much. You know what?'

'What?' He asked walking closer to me.

'You look so sexy all covered in sweat.'

'Oh, do I now?'

'Yes.' I said wrapping my arms around his neck not caring about his sweat as we kissed like we haven't seen each other in a while. Later we pulled apart a little. 'I brought dinner.'

'Great I won't be long out here anyway then I will join you inside.'

'Okay.' I said and carried in our take out I brought in with my dress in it's zipped up bag. Later Danila came inside took a shower first and joined me in the lounge as we watched a movie and ate our Chinese takeout.

Saturday night arrived and we are getting ready for the premier. All day Danila was acting out of sorts. Making me so nerves that I feel faint and we haven't even left yet. I spray my hair one last time and was ready to go. As for Danila, oh mama. He does know how to wear a tux and make it look so great. Our black limo arrived and they drove us off to the premier in central of Johannesburg, at the Arts convention center. It is the only place they could hire that can accommodate so many South African celebrities at the same time.

We arrived and yes the blinding flashes of cameras everywhere can get too much. The whole time on the red carpet, Danila held me close to him and ever so often would give me a very public kiss. He looks more nerves now then when we left the house. When we finally got through all the media and their questions. We got to a little stage area where the lead characters and director talked to the growing crowd. I heard the crowds scream some more for my dear and wonderful man. They all talked on stage about how fun it all was to make this film and the new friends they all made. Then out of nowhere Danila stood forward on the edge of the stage and looked only at me. There was a spotlight on him as he walked down the stage stairs over to me the gathering crowd around us moved quite a distance back. I just couldn't keep my eyes off of him.

'Nadine Van den Heaver, I have searched high and low for my better half and I found someone better then a better half. I found you. You are not just my better half, you are my soul mate the one I have been searching for all my live. Will you do me the honor and marry me, please?' With tears now clear in my eyes as I cover my mouth and my heart with my hands, as he went down on one knee. It was so dead quite you could hear a pin drop in the noisiest city.

'Yes, Danila Kozlovsky, I will marry you.' I said to him with a nod of my head so the watching crowds also know my answer. The moment I gave my answer the loudest cheering burst all around us. The producers and his co-stars all came to congratulate the both of us. Danila got up from where he was kneeling and gave me a kiss better than we ever had before.

He slides the ring on my finger and just gave me a great hug. We all went in for the premier and it was a great movie with a wonderful four course dinner. The whole time Danila held my hand like I would disappear any moment. After a very long night surrounded by celebrities we finally set off going back home. The others are going to the after party. I was just happy to be going home. My shoes have started to pinch me and I had blisters the size of a five rand coin. We both got into the shower and had a fantastic fun filled shower and our own after party under the sheets.


	4. Chapter 4

**~~Chapter 4~~ (The mentioning of movies are in fact very real movies, acted out by Danila Kozlovsky )**

We are two days away from the Johannesburg fashion week and with Danila's contacts in the celeb world we send out invitations to almost all the celebrities. Only twelve of them will be attending the fashion shows, but in my books that is great. We are working our asses off in getting everything ready for the show. Last minute model fittings and then making sure all the décor for the show is ready. We can only go in a few hours before our show starts. I have a whole team of people that will run like crazy people to get all the décor ready and perfect before the show starts.

I am always one ball of stress before a show, making me really sick. Yesterday Danila wanted to take me to the doctor and somehow I convinced him I will be okay. Ever since we got engaged the damn paparazzi is following us around like needy puppy dogs. Danila ordered us a security team to keep us safe at all times. It just feel so strange since I am always so used to be doing my own thing and go where I want to go without having a caravan of people trailing ahead of me and behind me to make sure no one comes near me.

My wedding dress one of my designers insisted that she design my dress for me so I told her to give me a few designs and the designs I don't choose we can use it in the bridal section of our show. In the end she gave me five designs to choose from and they were all really beautiful and it just makes choosing one really difficult. In the end I choose an off the shoulder dress that hugs my curves perfectly and it has a nice length train. The dress is an off white color.

With a long veil. The theme I picked is more a fun theme then the ordinary theme's people pick and I worked a little Russia in there to well my hubby-to-be is after all from there and I want to give him just a dash from home. Hope it won't make him sad though. My team cornered me the day before the fashion show and they all took my measurements for my wedding dress. Then just as quickly as they came they went, once they had what they wanted. Leaving me to get to the rest of the things for our shows.

The day of the show…

'Love, relax everything will be perfect.' Danila said hugging me.

'You know how I get when I get nerves? I feel so nausea's.'

'Come sit down. You haven't slept all week. You must be really tired.'

'You have no idea, I just want everything to be perfect.'

'It is perfect.' He countered, giving me a kiss.

'Thank you, do you know how perfect you are.' I said smiling up at him.

'Awe, thanks but you are my perfect lady.' He said lifting my chin and gave me a passionate kiss. He is wearing, black suit pants and white crisp collar shirt and nice black shoes. Completely hot.

'Let's go eat somewhere tonight to celebrate the show.' He continued.

'Sounds like a great plan. Let's do it, I can use the distraction.'

'Very well, I'll make reservations at Toulour's for tonight then.'

'That sounds great. Well I have to go, see you after the show love.'

'Yes, I won't miss it for the world.' He said and I gave him one last kiss before I walked off to the back.

'Oh, and honey.'

'Yes.' I said turning to face him again.

'I love you.'

'I love you more.' I said then blew him a kiss.

The show room was packed to capacity like the last three years. The lights go off and the loud music starts and the models came out one by one. It looks great and the reaction from the audience is even better. Now I have just three more show's this week to do then I can concentrate on my wedding. One show is for woman's office wear, the other is for men's wear, casual wear for men and women and then of course the highlight of the whole week is our bridal collection that will happen on Friday. Our first event went over smoothly. Afterward for an hour we had cocktails and mingle a little. Everyone seems to be, loving the whole collection. Orders from buyers has started, streaming in as my assistant so happily informed me. Danila found me afterward and hand me a dozen red roses.

'Thank you, the flowers they are beautiful.' I said and continued to ask him. 'So what did you think?'

'You know I always loved all your fashion sketches and the show was in my books a huge success and everything was stunning.'

'Thank you. We can go now, if you want?' I said just wanting to get out of the loudness of the growing crowd.

'Yes, of course.' He said and we left, just to have a heavy run in with the press. We posed for a few shots then thanks to our security Danila hired, they got us out of there before the media could get any worst then it already was. We drove off to the fancy French restaurant in the center of Santon. We were seated right away. We ordered everything we wanted and just enjoyed our togetherness. We didn't spoke much, but just sat in each others embrace in our crescent booth in the corner of the restaurant. Our wine and food arrived in turn and everything is really good, just like the last time we were here.

'So did you booked the lodge for our wedding the one we agreed on? Have you?'

'Yes, I have. Have you changed your mind then?' I asked him, taking a drink of my wine.

'No, not at all. Anything I can help you with?'

'You want to help with the arrangements?'

'Yes, if you would allow me.'

'Oh, I would love for you to help with our wedding.'

'Neat. I'll get a list of things for you to do once we get home.'

'Wonderful. So tell me something, how's your new shoot going?'

'It's on a bit of a delay, my co-star wanted to do her own stunts and in the process broke her leg. Now we have to wait for her leg to heal before we can continue shooting. But in the mean time I took on another roll in a next film I really think you will like.'

'Sweetheart, you know I love all the movies you make, no matter what it is. I have always loved watching you in action on screen.'

'You do?'

'Oh yes, even when I was just learning Russian I would watch your Russian movies and enjoy them all. *Dukhless (soulless) was one of my favorites of yours. Just the story line was so sad that you didn't get to marry the girl in that end.'

'I am kind of glad I didn't, so that I can marry the girl of my dreams now and in the beautiful country of sunny South Africa.' He said and leaned in and gave me a kiss. We kissed and had to pull apart when our desert arrived and it is the last course of our evening. We finish up here at Toulour's and then some of the clientele of the restaurant recognize us and we had to make a run for it through the kitchen and out the back with the help of the restaurant manager and some of our security.

How knew being famous can be so hazardous to ones safety. Not talking about the glamorous locations you have to hide in when the media sharks are doing the best to ruin all our possible fun we could have. I have seen more kitchens of fancy restaurants since I am with Danila then I would have ever found myself in before. Then again that is the price to pay when you're engaged to a highly paid actor slash refugee in our country. Our security got us into our car and they drove us off.

'Are we really going to raise kids like this?' I asked out loud as tears started to spill over.

'Hey, my lovely. We'll cross that bridge when we get there, but for now we are both safe. Okay.' He said holding my chin lightly but firmly between his index finger and thumb, looking into my eyes.

'Okay.' Was all I could get out. He wrap his already arms around me a bit tighter and kissed my temple. We arrived back home and our security started patrolling in and around the house. Danila and I both so tired of this long day and just went to bed, spooning in my man's arms. Danila fell asleep first but not me. I got up later and started working and on our wedding planning till the small hours of the morning. I later ran into Eric one of our security men when he was on his patrol as I head to the kitchen for my third cup of coffee. I was waiting for the water to boil when Danila still half asleep, rubbed his eyes and squinted at the sharp light looking at me.

'When are you coming to bed angel?'

'I couldn't go to sleep earlier so I-' I couldn't even finish my sentence because Danila did it for me.

'Got back to work. You are going to stop now, and come to bed now.' He said firmly in his almost angry tone.

'But I-'

'No-no! No buts'. To bed now Missy.' He said and switched off the lights in our study.

'Very well.' I finally caved, leaving my coffee mug on the kitchen counter next to the now boiled kettle. He pulled me behind him and we both got back into bed and in my handsome man's arms I finally fell asleep.

The next morning I was astonished by just how late it was, when I did woke up. It was past 10 in the morning. Danila sat on the bed beside me reading a script.

'Good morning, my sunshine.'

'Morning, why haven't you woke me?'

'Because I phoned Maggie and explained everything what happened last night and she said she understands and know how you can get and that you should rest up today. The rest of the week is still stretched out in front of us.'

'That is just the thing. There is still a million things to be done before the other three, four shows this week.' I said getting up out of bed. I started to get ready for the day. Danila just watched me go about my business.

'You clearly aren't going to rest a bit.'

'Nope.'

'Mind if I tag along then?'

'Of course not. Maybe it's a good thing. Wilma can start fitting you for your suit.'

'Suit?' He asked in Russian.

'Yes, your suit for the wedding. Silly.' I said in my rusty Russian. We both laughed as he clearly is in a playful mood, jogged over to me then started to tickle me then threw me over his shoulder and carried me back to our bed, and he sat astride my legs and continue to tickle me all over. I was trying to block his attacks from every direction but failed, when I gave-up. He pinned my hands together above my head. Hovering over me as he smiled down at me. He bend down and kissed me and WOW, was it a wonderful kiss. After a while he let go of my hands and he support his upper body better that is still hovering over me as my hands comb through his amazing hair as we kept kissing. My phone started to ring on the dresser and we pulled apart a little.

'I'm so sorry. It could be important.' He just nod his head, looking disappointed. I answered it and it was indeed an important call, that fancy expensive lace we ordered and our supplier have promised us that we'll get it today, haven't been delivered yet. I hung up, turned to my amazing fiancé. I walked up to him where he sat on the edge of our bed. I whispered naughty things into his ear, in Russian and his smile grew.

'Really?' He asked me and I just nod my head as I bit my lower lip at the corner. I fixed my hair, make-up and clothes. Danila got dressed and with our security driving us to my company. The nesting vultures paparazzi swamped our car with our security trying to help us through the crowd. Danila also help protect me and two people of the press hit Danila with their camera's in his face. One hit was above his eye and the second on his cheek. We got their names from our security team and got our lawyers to sue the magazines these two men worked for. For physically assaulting Danila the way they did.

Glenda my secretary got me our first aid kit and I attended to my mans' bleeding face. I cleaned him up as best I could. The cut above his eye was not as bad as the one on his cheek. He needed stitches by the look of it. I gave him a clean shirt and Wilma quickly fit him for his suit. I sorted out what needed to be sorted out. Then took a couple of pictures for our lawyers to build our law sue case with. We raced him off, to the emergency room of the hospital near our house. Dr Wendy Nkosi stitched up Danila's cheek with the finest plastic surgery stitches I have ever seen. Danila's eye also did needed stitches to. Two stitches above his eye and about four on his cheek.

Dr Nkosi gave Danila some medication for him to take and we head home so I can play a very happy nurse. He took his pills and went to bed when we got home. As for me I got to work and then later worked hard getting all the last of our wedding planning finally done. Everything is now booked and the deposits have been electronically paid over. Saw in my diary penciled in we have at least two volunteer opportunity before our wedding. So I booked at least 2 weeks of volunteering, three weeks apart.

I bought a two bedroom apartment in Gouw Ritz for when we do go down to help at the volunteer station. I later talked to Danila about it when he woke-up and he thinks it's good, just to get away for a bit. So he too will be going with me. I mailed my assistant my next two and a half month planner. I already paid for our flights to and from George airport. We both volunteered but this time around we could actually contribute to the volunteer stations and really make a difference to the refugees there.


	5. Chapter 5

**~~Chapter 5~~**

It is a week before our wedding and even we kept our wedding super secrete to the media, it still leaked out somehow on the internet. Everyone is hanging on the edge of their seats about the big celeb wedding. Even I personally hate every second of being in the spot light, my business on the other hand is really booming since we became public.

But coming back to our wedding. All our guest that we invited has RSVP'd. The wonderful lodge where we will be having our wedding is doing almost everything for us and only a few extra things we wanted, we had to see to it ourselves. I got home one night a little late from the office and it was already dark out. Only a bright pink post it were stuck to the front door saying:

'_Hello my lovely. Warren(one of our married friends, husband) took me for my bachelors and according to Warren will only be home late. Love you. Love D. XOX'_

Great so a whole night on my own, that is very unexpected. I finally got the front door unlocked and stepped inside and locked the door behind me and switched on a light so I can see where I am going before I trip and fall and break something. As I got to the kitchen, I switched on the down lighter in the kitchen, when a group of my girlfriends yelled at the top of their lunges: 'SURPRISE!'

I grabbed my heart and almost fainted and then I did after two minutes. I later came to on the couch in my living room.

'Hey, sis. How are you feeling?' My little sister asked me.

'My head really hurts. What? What is going on?' I asked trying to sit up.

'It was suppose to be your surprise hens night with just us girls while the men kind of kidnapped Danila for the evening. Then your fainting kind of put a damper on your hens night.'

'I am so- so sorry. How long was I out for?'

'It's okay. You were out for five hours, but Carrel and the others had to leave to go attend to their kids and left their gifts they got you.' Janine told me. I glanced at the clock on the wall and it was just a little before one AM. My head was really pounding now. I felt where my head really hurt the worst and when I looked at my hand again it was covered in my blood.

'That's not good.' My one cousin Megan said. My sister jumped into action mode and got me in her car with my twin cousins Megan and Kelly both holding me up right as my fainting threatens to return. My sister was on the phone with the guys. Danila sound reasonable sober over the speaker phone. We got to the hospital's ER and had to sit and wait in line to be helped like in a row at the bank. Can you freakin believe it. Only in Africa you will have to sit in a line in the ER and only wait to be helped.

I started to feel really strange and more and more faint as time tick on for an hour and a half and still no one has helped me yet. Janine cursed at the terrible service we received. Then took me to another hospital in another town and helped immediately as I passed out again in the ER doors. I came to later all bandaged up and in a room. Janine, Megan, Kelly and Danila all sat around my bed. Mostly everyone was asleep and when I stirred Danila's head snapped up to see me. He smelled of old beer and lots of smoke.

'Love?' He said first.

'Hey, what's going on?' I asked him.

'When you fainted the first time you fractured your scull on the tiled floor of our kitchen. You brain was bleeding and they had to rush you into the operation room to stop the bleeding on your brain. They struggled at first but got the job done in the end.' He explained in a whisper voice to me so not to wake the others up.

'When was that?'

'Half a day ago. Now get some rest angel.'

'Okay, only if you lay with me, please.'

'I really don't want to hurt you.'

'Come on you won't.' I said and he kicked his shoes off and got in with me and I only got to fall asleep after my nurse came to check in on me and gave me a morphine injection for my once again very aching head. Finally fell asleep on Danila's chest clamping his stinky shirt in my hand. He kissed my forehead as I drift off to dream land again.

The next morning I was checked over thoroughly and then discharged. My wonderful sister took charge and handled the last minute wedding details for me. She is my maid of honor after all. We got back home from the hospital. Then we got packing and half way through I had to sit down while Danila took a shower. I was so dizzy, I just held onto the chest of drawers and shut my eyes tightly. I took a couple of deep breathes and started to feel better.

Danila finished up in the shower and got out drying himself off. I slowly got up and continued to pack our suit cases, because late tomorrow afternoon we'll be leaving for the lodge and tomorrow being Thursday we only have a few things to do. With a total of 75 guests I had some baskets made up with really something for everyone inside. For the woman; our company perfume and a personalized scarf and a chocolate.

For the men, we had our company aftershave, a dress box set with a tie clip and cuff links and naturally biltong(AKA; beef jerky) inside for them.

The kids each received the latest model in the PSP range with a few extra games, and a medium size bag of candy in them. For the smaller kids we each gave them soft toys and coloring in books with pencils. We even secured with the lodge to keep the kids entertained. This all have gone into one big baskets for each of the attending families that will sit in their rooms waiting for them when they arrive. The baskets have been confirmed of delivery at the lodge earlier. My wedding dress maker arrived early in our day for me to do a final fitting.

That was Danila's queue to go do something else, while I get into my wedding dress one last time before the big day. She pulled up the zip at the back and it fits like a glove. I may have lost a few kilograms in the past few days but it is a welcome delight. She helped me to get my dress into a clothing bag, then left wishing me best wishes for my wedding day on Saturday then she left. I finished my own packing and got busy wrapping Danila's wedding gift I got him and stuck the letter I wrote him in an envelope and stuck it to his gift.

I packed it and his wedding ring into my suit case. Danila arrived back with our dinner and we ate and after dinner, he continued his packing while I took a shower. When I was done I got ready for bed. Once I was dressed for bed, I tended to my head wounds. Danila helped me and got it wrapped up in a new bandage. Finally we got to bed and Danila told me, he got a new exciting script today and he wants to take the job. The only thing is that it will be that he will be gone for 6 months in Namibia for the shooting there.

'What if I fly up to Namibia every few weeks to be with you there?'

'Now that sounds great but only if I can buy your flight tickets.' He insisted.

'Okay, maybe we can buy our own jet later on, because we do travel quite a bit.'

'We can make it one of our goals. I love you so much, Nadine Van den Heaver.'

'I love you way more, Danila Kozlovsky.' I said and he kissed me and then things just took off. Before I knew it he was hovering over me all delicious like. We looked into each others eyes and smiled at each other.

'You really are so beautiful, do you know that.'

'Thank you, your very hot yourself, sir.' He bend down and kissed me. He pulled my silk top off over my head and my hot pants all of it were pulled off and dropped beside the bed on the floor. I got him out of his boxers. His hand gently held my chin as he kissed me. My hands were on his peaks. His one hand roamed freely towards my breasts and he played a little with them as his other hand moved further down and to my backside as he squeezed my butt a little. It all felt so nice. He pushed my legs further and further apart, I felt him at the gate of my pleasure.

While we were still kissing he slide into me with his rather large and long length all the way in. Oh, my greatness did it felt wonderful and so long over dew I have to add. He kept kissing me and with his one hand on my ass he is really letting me have it and gosh it was, oh, so excellent. I called out his name as I came around him. He changed positions on me. We both lay down with my back against his chest and our hands woven together as he really went deep from behind and is letting me have it now.

He leaned in and we kissed while he keeps going at it. His body started to become really sweaty and it was all so sexy then our building body heat, I too started to sweat a little. Again I came around him, again and again but he still went on with his hammering rhythm and after 20 more minutes we both exploded together and we kissed and fell asleep in each others arms.

Our next day was so busy, we went to the flower market to get fresh flowers for our wedding. We strapped buckets of water to the back seats and placed the roses and lilies we just bought in them. Next up we went to the sweetheart factory shop and of course made a quick stop over at the fashion house. I had to sort out a crisis and we picked up Danila's tux, now with my very hot fiancé we finally hit the road to the lodge which is a two and a half hour drive north west of Pretoria. My head started to hurt badly and half way into our drive we had to stop at a One-Stop filling station for some water and soda, so I can drink my pain killers with. Now that we are back on the road again and I drank some pills for my aching head, I started to feel better.

We listened to the 'Parlatones' in the background. I held Danila's free hand. We arrived earlier at the lodge then I thought we would. Danila will be staying with me tonight and will only sleep in his own room on the opposite end of the lodge tomorrow night. All the made up baskets are beautiful and already in the assigned rooms for our guests. The lodge managers wife offered to hide my wedding dress for me at their house and it was real nice of her to do that for me.

We got to unpack our things and get settled in the honeymoon suit, here we have our own private pool and Jacuzzi with the most breath taking views of the South African bush fields inside a secure game farm with the big five on the farm. (Yes, people we may life in South Africa on the continent of Africa, but we do NOT live among lions and Zebras. We have a lot of game farms for our wild life and we do in fact live in cities and towns all over South Africa. We also have internet, and Google maps.)

Danila helped everywhere he could to get everything ready. He really is my one and only. The lodge manager Elvin put our flowers in their kitchen walk in fridge and the candy we bought 2 boxes of for the weekend. One box is for turn down service and the other box is for the tables for our wedding. We worked hard to get everything ready. Because we are in the middle of September we are also in the start of spring. And we are having the ceremony outside if it looks like rain we could move it to the mountain chapel. The reception hall is being decorated already from the roof drapings being set up for our wedding. The men rolled out the tables and place them all in their correct places so we can only start setting them up tomorrow. Later in the evening we ate dinner and head to our room where we took a nice swim to escape the heat a little, the night air was hot. I just sat in Danila's embrace it was so nice.

'Look at all the pretty stars. There are so many here.' I said looking up at the night sky.

'Yeah, they are all beautiful, but not one of them compares to your beauty.' He said and I turned to face him. I smiled at him.

'Thank you, but you can't sell yourself short wonderful sir.'

'Really?' He asked with a naughty mischievous smile on his face as he pulled me closer towards him and wrapped his arms around my waist. I wrap my arms around his neck and we kissed and under a zillion stars. Later we got out of the pool, took a nice bath together then we got into bed. My ringing phone woke me up. It was my assistant, she forgot the name of the lodge. She wanted to send out the road maps to the lodge again for our attending guests. I gave her the name and website address to her. That was nine in the AM. After that I fell back asleep again in my future hubby's arms again.

When I was woken up again, with wonderful kisses in my neck.

'Good morning angel of my heart.' He said and continued to kiss me. I turned on my other side to face him.

'Good morning my very own prince charming.'

'So prince, huh?'

'Yes, or what would you prefer then, shall I call you, king of my heart then?'

'That sounds about right, yes. So if I'm king then that makes you my queen. So you are now queen of my heart.'

'WOW! Queen sounds so much cooler.'

'Do you know how much I love you, queen of my heart?' He asked me smoothing his thumb over my cheek.

'If it is as much as I love you, king of my heart then I have a pretty good idea.' I said and kissed the palm of his hand. He smiled at me.

'How does your head feel today?'

'It is okay for now.'

'Good, don't forget to take your medicine.' He said getting up.

'I won't. You know this bed will feel way to big tonight without you in it.' I said looking at him.

'I know, love but we both agreed on this.'

'Yes, I know.'

'Besides I won't be that far away.'

'I know, I'm going to miss you like craze.'

'The same here.' He said walking back over to me and gave me a kiss. Now Danila's phone rang and it was his agent. They talked for a half an hour. As for me I got up, got dressed and ready for the day in the time he spoke on the phone. He finally hung up and came and sat on the bed next to me where I was painting my toe nails.

'That was my agent. He said my new movie starts shooting in a month and a half.'

'What? You start shooting in the middle of December?'

'Yes.'

'So it looks like we are going to spend Christmas, new year and valentine's day in Namibia.'

'Yes and I'll be home for four days in March for your birthday.'

'You will?'

'Of course, your first birthday after we are together as a married couple.'

'Yes, that would be so special having you with me.'

'Yes- yes it would be special indeed.' When we were both ready to face the public. We ate lunch and then started to help set up everything for our wedding tomorrow. We set tables and everything. Feeling only a little dizzy, I sat in a decorated chair. Danila saw this and was at my side in a heartbeat, he crouched down in front of me, looking at me with concern.

'What is it? Do I have a mark on my face? It looks like you saw a ghost, angel?' I asked him.

'It is you, love who are as white as a sheet. Come you're going to lay down.' He said and without another word stood up, scooped me up in his arms and carried me to our room.

'Love you do know, I can walk?'

'Yes, I know, but this way you can't fall and get hurt anymore. I don't like hospitals and seeing you so pale and so still on your hospital bed.' He said and paused a bit. 'It awaken all my worst fears of losing the one special person in my live that I could so easily loose you my precious Nadine.'

'You really are the perfect man for me.' I said then lay my head against his chest, and when we reached our room, he lay me down on our bed. He gave me, my medication and I took a quick shower it was late afternoon, and our guests will soon be arriving. He helped me to put ointment on my stitches on the back of my head. After he helped me, he packed his one night bag with his tux. I started to feel better and real sleepy now. Now that my medication took effect. Not good. Now all dressed for the evening. Danila asked me to wait in our room for him till he returns.

Twenty, five minutes later he was back, wearing suit pants, nice shoes and a collar shirt in our wedding colors, red. Darn it he looks so yummy right now. We walked to the reception area and greeted our guests as they arrived once everyone has arrived and booked in. Danila and I head to the restaurant. We ordered our food and soda drinks since I can't drink with my medication.

My eye lids threaten to close more than once throughout our evening, but I managed to force them open. Danila and I both gave short speeches to thank our guests for coming so far to celebrate our wedding with us. Our photographer just snapped away. After our speeches we ate and afterward we mingled a little with our family and friends. News of my fainting and head injury obviously spread like wild fire throughout our family and friend channels. It was past midnight and my wonderful future husband walked me to our room.

'Good night, my sweet- sweet angel.' He said giving me a kiss.

'Good night my very handsome king.' I said stood on my toes and gave my man a kiss as I wrap my arms around his neck. We rested our foreheads against each other.

'I love you so much. Do you know that?' He said kissing my forehead.

'I love you more.' I said looking up at him. I smiled widely up at him. He opened my room door for me.

'See you at the altar, I'll be the one in the tux.' He said in Russian. This made me laugh a little. 'That sound is so amazing, I just wish I can hear it more.' He continued in Russian.

'Awe, I am going to miss you so much.' I replied in Russian.

'I'm going to miss you more. Now get in there and get some rest you ran around all day getting everything ready.'

'Okay, I really am so tired.' I said, hiding my yawn behind my hand. We kissed one more time then went our separate ways. As I walked into my room, I noticed my wedding dress is hanging open on my wardrobe door. I let my hair down and got into my PJ's. With the ceiling fan on, I lay down and fell asleep instantly. Our wedding is in the early afternoon, so I can sleep a little late. I'm doing my own hair and make-up so I can be alone accept for my kid sister and our two cousins.


	6. Chapter 6

**~~Chapter 6~~**

The next morning around 09:30AM I was woken up by my sister and cousins with a large coffee and breakfast in bed. I ate and drank my coffee after that I jumped in the shower, washed, shaved everywhere and washed my hair. My wedding party all three of them brought their hairdryers and dried my hair. In no time my hair was dry. They helped put ointment on my wounds on my head and I got to work on my hair and then got busy with my make-up. I was done in no time by noon the four of us had a light lunch in my room.

We all relaxed around the suit looking out over the stunning view. I went to the bathroom twice before I got into my wedding dress. I looked at myself in the full length mirror. Janine put my veil in my hair. I send over Danila's wedding gift and he send over mine. He gave me a digital photo frame with pictures of us on it. It brought tears to my eyes and my girls just keep reminding me not to cry too much with my make-up. I tried my best but it did not work. I had to reapply my make-up. I go over my vows over and over in the time I had left and then the time came.

'You do know dad wanted to be here right.' Janine told me taking my hands.

'Please, sis. I don't want to reapply my make-up. You know I love you and you two as well.' I said looking from my sister to my twin cousins.

'We love you to and you really look so happy with Danila.'

'I have never been so happy in my live.'

'Good we are so glad for you.' Megan said. There was a knock at the door and it was one of Danila's best men, Kelly's husband Jacques.

'Show time ladies.' Jacques said as he walked into my room.

'Thank you, how does everything look out there?' I asked him.

'Really beautiful.'

'Good. Okay let's go.' I said and now feeling so nerves I had to breathe deeper not to start hyperventilating. We got to the doors that open out where it will lead to our outside ceremony the weather is holding up nicely. Jacques head back out and Janine and Kelly straighten my dress for me. The signal was given and the wedding march started on the harp and violinist we hired for our wedding. Megan and Kelly walked out first then Janine and then I waited a few minutes then walking out on my own.

'Daddy, mommy. This is for you.' I whispered to myself. Near tears again, I started to walk down the aisle, towards where a broad smiling Danila was waited for me. I reached him and he lifted my veil and he gave me a kiss on my cheek. We reach the preacher and the ceremony started. Everyone sat down and we got to our vows. Danila's vows were so heart touchingly beautiful. I said my vows and I had my future hubby in tears.

The preacher got to the end of the ceremony and we finally kissed as husband and wife. We turned to face our guests and everyone cheered. Danila tipped me and gave me a better kiss. We signed the wedding register and we asked our wedding party to sign for us as witnesses. Our guests set out to the reception hall. Our photographer is having lots of fun with Danila and me in all the fun shots he took of us and our wedding party. An hour later we head to the reception hall and as we walked in we opened the dance floor.

'So Mrs Kozlovsky you look so stunning in this dress.'

'Thank you, Mr Kozlovsky. You look very dashing yourself in this tux. How is your tailor, however they are, they are really good.' He just smiled at me and kissed my forehead.

'I have to say it again that you really look so beautiful .'

'Awe, thank you my dashing king of my heart.' I said and gave him another kiss. The song finally ended and we head to our table. Our master of ceremonies took over and welcomed everyone here. Then all the speeches started and we got to Danila's speeches of thanking everyone involved in our wedding. Warren took the microphone next. He is after all Danila's best man. He started telling Danila's and my story how we met and how we started dating and where Danila finally pop the big question on the premier of one of his big movies. His best men really tried their best to keep my husband on his toes all night long.

The food were brought out and we all started to eat and talk and enjoy our time together. As desert arrived and after that we danced some more. After a few rounds of dancing I had to sit down and drink my pain killers for my pounding head. Danila was dancing with my sister. I just watched them and smiled as I took a picture of them and a few of our guests on my phone. I took my veil from my hair and sat back just watching my guest enjoy themselves. The kids where all enjoying the jumping castle we hired for them. Some of them sit around and played on their PSP's we gave them. After Danila danced with Janine he came searching for me and found me.

'Sorry, I had to take a break. My head hurts so badly.'

'It's okay. Have you drank something for your head yet?'

'Yes I have.' He sat down next to me and wrap one of his arms around me. We just looked at our guests. Then all the talking and congratulations started then after that our guests started to leave one by one. Finally we got to leave for our room and Danila carried me over the thrush hold of our room. He let my feet touch the floor once we were inside our room and the door has been closed. I started to pull all the pins from my hair and it fell around my shoulders. I was heading to the bathroom where I washed my make-up off. I got back into our room and Danila was busy getting undressed. I kicked my shoes off and struggle to get my zipper of my dress at the back.

'Oh, let me.' He said getting up and helped me to get out of my dress. I stepped out of it and picked it off the floor. Now only in my bridal underwear, I saw his eyes looking me over and then again.

'Thank you for helping me, Mr Kozlovsky.'

'You're welcome, Mrs Kozlovsky. You are even more beautiful now then a few seconds ago.'

'Really, I guess you like all this then.' I said looking down at myself then back up at him.

'Yes very much, ma'am.' He said switching to Russian.

'Thank you, sir.' I replied in Russian. I walked into his open arms and we kissed and our honeymoon evening is sprung into over drive as we made love all night long. I fell asleep on his chest in the early hours of the morning.

The next morning we waved our guests off after breakfast. We got packing as well and were heading back home. Our photographer told us he will be sending our photos in two weeks. We got home and we unpack our things and took our other already packed suit cases as we head to the airport now. We are heading now towards Zanzibar. We board our plane and sat waiting for our plane to take off. 'How are you doing today Mrs Kozlovsky?'

'I'm doing better than ever and my head is behaving so far today.'

'That is nice to hear. Are you looking forward to see the island?'

'Yes, I am.'

'Good you are going to love it.' He said kissing my hair. Our pilot came on over the intercom and 10 minutes later we drove out onto the tarmac. The next 5 minutes we waited then we were catapulted up into the air. I fell asleep in our flight. Danila woke me up by cupping my face. We got off at the Zanzibar airport and the tropical heat almost pushed you back into the aeroplane. Danila booked us in the honeymoon villa. We were shown in to our self catering villa, and we got settled in. For the next two weeks this will be our home. It is a really nice villa. We got into our swimwear and took to the beach. I put on sun screen on Danila's back and he did happily returned the favor with me. The sun was nice then some unexpected clouds started building.

We slowly made our way back to our villa. We got inside of our villa and our villa have been stocked out with food. There were fruit bowls all over the living areas of the villa. Danila pulled me towards the couch and we watched some silly Chinese movie. He fed me a nice sweet strawberry and I cut a nice apple in wedges and fed some to Danila. I later pushed him down on the couch and bend down and kissed him. Soon all our little clothing we had on is now laying on the floor. I sat astride him and we started to move as one.

Later Danila was clearly having enough of the couch and walked with me wrapped around him and pushed me against the wall and letting me have it. It is all so fantastic. We changed positions and head to the bedroom. He asked me to get on my hands and knees on the bed facing away from him. He rubbed my bare back with his soft manicured hands. He feels his way around me and then found the space he wants to invade again. He enters me again and really starts to move now. I came apart at the seams more than once. He called out my name as he pour out in me, in a river amount.

We fell back on our pillows and I for one fell asleep in Danila's arms. When we woke up later it was early evening. We made some dinner and ate watching an old movie on TCM on the dish. The rain set in completely. We took turns showering and got ready for bed. I was reading a book I brought along in bed when my sexy hubby got in beside me. He is going over his lines of his new movie. It was near 11PM when my eye lids fell shut with my book still in my hands. Later I felt my book being pulled from my hands and covered with a blanket.

'Love you.' I mumbled as I turned on my side facing him. Sleep took me again.

A week on the island already and the both of us look like locals that's how tanned we are. Today my wonderful husband hired a nice boat for the day for the two of us. It was nice as long as we don't go out onto open water. I get sea sick easily. The day on the water was really nice. The warm ocean waters we swam and snorkeled in. We saw the most amazing fish, I have never seen fish like it in my life. Later we got back on land and I for one was really tired. Swimming always tired me out even when I was a kid. We got back and I took a nice shower to get rid of all the salty stickiness of the ocean, then lay down for a bit. I was just about to go into a deep sleep with Danila lay next to me already fast asleep, when my phone rang.

'Hello.' I answered.

'Hello, sis, I'm just phoning to find out if the two of you are still with us and breathing.'

'Yes, we're both fine. We went snorkeling today and are really tired.'

'Oh sorry. The other reason for my call is that you're officially going to be an aunty of three.'

'What? Triplets. Congratulations. Oh, if mom and dad where here. They would have been over the moon about this amazing news.'

'Yes, they would have. Thank you, I pray it happens soon for the two of you as well.'

'Thanks, that would be really great.'

'Anyhow, you go on to bed and we'll see you guys real soon back on home soil.'

'Of course. Thanks for the wonderful news. Give Jaylyn a hug from us as he enters future fatherhood.'

'I will do that. Love you so much sis. Bye.'

'Love you more, sis. Bye.' We hung up and I lay down. My baby sister is pregnant with not just one baby but three.

'Father God, bless Jaylyn and Janine with Your supernatural peace, patients and wisdom to handle the three tiny souls You gifted them with. Amen.' After my prayer, I finally fell asleep. I woke-up but just lay really still and with my eyes still clothes. Heard Danila praying to the heavenly Father and reading from the bible as he pray, the level and the depth of his spiritual growth is amazing. I just listened for a while then when everything went really quite. I woke-up and stretch and yawned as I sat up.

Danila sat on his side of the bed reading his script learning his lines. I said hey, in Russian and he greeted me back in Russian. The rest of our time on the island we only spoke Russian to each other and only English when we had to. My rusty Russian got better and better. We were back on the plane when I thought about this subject again of babies and how Danila would take the news if I do become pregnant. So I got up my courage and just asked him while we wait to take off.

'Love, I have a burning question.' I asked Danila in his home language. He turned to me and took my hand.

'What is it my angel?'

'Say in the near future I would become pregnant, how would you take it?'

'To be truly 100% completely honest, I would be super ecstatic with joy.'

'Really?'

'Absolutely, love.' He answered as I let out a long sigh of relieve.

'Wonderful. I also have forgotten to mention to you that Janine and Jaylyn are expecting triplets.'

'What?'

'Yes, she called me that afternoon we just came back from our snorkeling session.'

'That was Tuesday.'

'Yeah, it was.'

'I'm glad for them. Jaylyn mentioned they've been trying for a while now and now finally.'

'Yes they have been. If only our parents where here to see their grand babies. They would always pester the two of us for not giving them grand babies and now…' I feel a lump form in the back of my throat.

'Shhh… It's okay. I'm sure they know of Janine's triplets up in heaven.'

'You're right.' I said and had to swallow back my lump quite a bit. We took off and flew back home to Johannesburg, South Africa. On the airport it was horrible, more paparazzi waited for our arrival. We had to go hide out in the airport control office waiting for out security to show up. It took them 40 minutes to get in and get us in our way to our waiting car. The whole time they snap away with flash upon flash constantly in our faces. Danila held me under his arms trying his best to shield me protectively from all the craziness of the media. I saw people point and stare. When we got outside it was even more craze. Crowds and more crowds of fans showed up to see Danila. Our security stood around us.

'I have a duty.' He said into my ear. I just nod my head looking up into his eyes. 'Just stay close to me.'

'Okay.' And I did. He signed a zillion pictures and he took pictures with fans. The paparazzi caught up with us and we posed for a few pictures then finally got in our car and drove off. We got home and we got all our things unpacked. I got the washing machine going and it is busy with our ton of laundry. Danila is busy doing our grocery shopping online so we don't have to leave the house to face another fan mob. By three in the afternoon they delivered our order of groceries at our door step. It is so convenient this way.


	7. Chapter 7

**~~Chapter 7~~**

Can you believe we've been married a whole month today, the 20th of October 2027. I really do hate how time flies, these days. The earth is not spinning faster is it? I'm working myself to a stand still at work to get any form of a fashion show together for next year and believe me it really is not too early. We already have a quarter of the four ranges we offer our clients done then the other three quarters still needs to be done. So my whole team and I am working around the clock to get our new line out, beside Danila's new producer of his new film approached me and asked that we design their costumes for them so two of my finest designers are working with the producers, I over see the project.

The cast are all here having their fittings in the great hall of our facility today. Danila is paying me a nice visit in my office while I'm busy on the phone. He is distracting me so that I'm falling over my own words. I finally hung up and threw a pillow at his head. With a huge grin on his face, he made me laugh. I walked around my desk and locked my office door, closed the blinds and walked back over to my sexy husband and sat in his lap.

'Oh, Mrs Kozlovsky are you seriously seducing your client slash husband?'

'Yes, but is it working?' I asked in Russian.

'Oh, yes it surely is working.' He replied. I can really listen to him talk all day long, he has such an amazing voice. I gave him a kiss in his neck working my way up to the base of his ear. His breathing hitched a little. I stopped teasing him this way then whispered in Russian into his ear all the treats we can share tonight for celebrating our month-a-versary. He liked the idea, then pulled me in tighter to him and gave me a kiss that can really shoot your shoes off your feet. It was wonderful and for the here and now. I never wanted it to end.

'I love you.' I said in Russian.

'I love you so much, Nadine, don't ever forget that.' He replied. I finally unlock my office door and we walked over to where the cast was still fitting their costumes for the movie. Being involved in the celeb world has it's certain perks, by the end of the day the whole casts wardrobe was done and perfectly fitted.

Two more weeks flew by and I'm on the airport waving my husband off as he is on his way to Namibia for the next six months film shoot. As Danila promised he bought me three to four round trip tickets to and from Namibia to visit him on the set. My first flight is in two weeks. Standing on observing deck, I saw him flew off to Namibia and my heart is in my throat as silent tears roll down my cheeks. This being a Sunday afternoon, I'll just want to go home and curl up in a ball and cry myself to sleep tonight.

Half of our security flew out with Danila and the other half is with me now. We got craze fans that strangely asked for my autograph. With my dark sun glasses on I smiled through my tears and signed a couple of 'ELLE' magazines with the main article in it was of Danila and me and others are of our older fashion shows. An hour later my security rushed me out to our waiting car. We got in and almost raced off back home. Back at home I've done our laundry and got busy with my work, trying new designs for the show.

The washing machine signaled that the washing was done and I put it in the tumble dryer. A package arrived and it was our wedding photos. I was so busy that I completely forgot about them. It is about four CD's with photos on it and three DVD's, one with our wedding ceremony and two DVD's with our wedding reception on them. I'm going through the CD's on my laptop and it brought back so many memories that I cried even harder seeing how happy the two of us were on our wedding day and the smiles on our family and friends faces. I e-mailed my sister, cousins and Danila with some of the photos when they were not too big to send. Janine was the first to reply thanking me for the nice pictures. Danila called me.

'Hi, I've just booked in and received your couple of e-mails with our wedding photos on them. They all came out beautiful.'

'Hello, yes, they have, all of them. I missed you like craze already.'

'The same here. You know what, last night is running on a loop for me all the way over here.'

'It has? It was pretty fantastic if I have to say so.'

'Yes, it was. I have to go love, talk to you later my queen. I love you so much.'

'Okay, I love you more. Bye, king of my heart.'

'Bye. I love you more.' He said and kissed into the ear piece then hung up. I finally finished up my laundry and got it folded and stacked in the basket for our maid to iron it tomorrow. I got back to my work and when I looked up at the clock again and it was early hours of a new day. I packed everything in my work bag and left it on my desk. I took a shower and went to bed. I was really tired. I fell asleep after I text-ed Danila, sweet dreams.

The next few days were worst as the imploding hole in my chest, where Danila took my heart with him all the way to Namibia got bigger and bigger. I really miss him so much. Tomorrow being the second Saturday without my husband. My kid sister and I, we are having a girl's day at the spa. We are both having full body scrubs, full body massages, Swedish head and neck massages. Then we will have deep cleansing facials and to top things off, we are going to have our nails done. Arriving at the spa at 7AM and they haled us off to our first booking.

'So sis how are you doing?' I asked.

'I had better days, with my horrible morning sickness.'

'I'm so sorry. What can I do to help?'

'Help with what?'

'Help you be more comfortable, today?'

'That won't be necessary sis. I'm fine for now and it is really nice of you to invite me along today.'

'You're welcome. How long have we said we both wanted to do this?'

'It's been years.'

'So here we are finally. Just relax and enjoy it.'

'Thanks again, I just know it's going to be great.' She said and our masseuses' walked in and got busy scrubbing us. They really have magical hands. Lunch time we had a healthy lunch then got back to our facials. I'm already so relaxed that I fell asleep, during my facial. Maybe it is a good thing my security drove us here. Almost an hour past for our facials. Next up were our nails. Janine looks even more relaxed than me.

When we were done, it was past four in the afternoon. My security guys drove Janine back to her home and Jaylyn is glad we had a great day. The rest of us drove back home. As it is almost a tradition now with Danila, he calls me at 19:30PM. When we got back home I got back to my work a little but because I was still in my very relaxed mode I gave it up as I now took a shower and I will continue to work tomorrow. I got dressed for bed after my shower. Yes, I know it was real early but I'm just so sleepy after today. My phone rang and I answered it.

'Good evening, Mrs Kozlovsky.'

'Evening, Mr Kozlovsky. How is the filming going, love?'

'It's going great. Fineman got us all working our butts off.'

'Awe, if it's any consolation angel, you have a really sexy butt.'

'Really?' He asked with a smile on his voice.

'Oh, absolutely.'

'Did you and Janine, went to the spa today?'

'Yes we did and it was really nice. I'm still so relaxed that I'm in bed already.'

'Really, wish I could see that.'

'Do you know how much I miss you?'

'Can't be more then I miss you, Mrs Kozlovsky.' Now I have to swallow really hard.

'I love you, Danila don't ever forget that.'

'I don't think anyone is more in love with you then I am, Nadine. I love you so much and I can't wait to see you next week.'

'I can't wait to see you to.' Now I started to sniff a little.

'Angel, please don't cry.'

'I'm trying very hard not to but it's not working.'

'Oh, my love. Wish I could have hold you in my arms right now.'

'That would have been really nice.'

'Well I have to go we are shooting well into the night. I love you so- so much, Mrs Kozlovsky. Sweet dreams.'

'Thank you. You please be safe and break a leg tonight.'

'Thank you, my special angel. Bye.'

'I love you lots. Bye.' We hung up. I turned then switched the light off on my night stand and just pulled Danila's pillows towards me and hugged them to me as I fell asleep crying.

Today is Wednesday and yesterday I saw my woman's doctor, Dr Oosthuizen and she said I am perfectly fine and really healthy. I really try my best, but coming back to today we have a ton of meetings we need to get through. It is only the third meeting of the day of six I'm sitting in on. By the sound so far everyone has worked their butts off this past year, and I know it. About three quarters of our fashion show is done for next year. I asked that we have a run through on Friday so we can see if we have a flow in our shows. My meeting day finally ended at six PM.

We drove home. Back at home, I got to work till Danila calls me. He was not having a nice day. I just so wished I could have been there for him. After our call, I continued to work till after two in the AM. I had to drag myself to bed. I just got to wash off my make-up and crawled into bed. The next morning I had a nice shower and had a hair appointment and also had a leg wax, under arm wax and a Brazilian bikini wax. After I went through all the womanly torture and my hair was cut a little and colored and blow dried. I went back to the office. I gave my work to my different departments and sat down working some more. Danila called and I was still at the office. He wasn't mad, he was pissed off that I was still at the office.

I told him why I was still at the office, he didn't care. He wanted me home and safe. Oh, Danila, I miss him so much. A little after nine PM we all went home. I ate then got packing. I packed two bags, one is for Danila and one is mine. I'll be flying to him at three PM tomorrow afternoon. The run through starts at half past seven tomorrow morning so getting to bed is not much of an option. Everything is packed and ready. Fell asleep dreaming of Danila and Danila junior. Oh, wouldn't that be fantastic. Well a girl can only dream.


End file.
